Pioneer Village
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: 20 years ago, Shawn went to Pioneer Village. Sadly, he failed to save a man named Jake Fisher from being murdered. Every time after this, when the killer struck the next "Jake Fisher" murder on an innocent victim, Shawn was harassed. Now, after being called back to Pioneer Village by the killer himself, will the cops be able to keep Shawn from becoming "The Next Jake Fisher"?
1. The Call

Chapter One: The Call

Shawn stepped from the rainy street and into the warm comfort of the familiar office. He shook out his wet hair, and pulled of the soaked sweatshirt and threw it to the side. He mumbled about the sudden cloudburst and how wet he was, as he slid down the hallway, into the main room. He stopped short when he saw that Gus was sitting at his desk, hunched over his laptop. Gus looked up, startled.

"Shawn? What are you doing here?!" Gus shouted. He quickly slammed his laptop shut, and slid some papers away, into the desk drawer. Shawn eyed the papers, as Gus shoved them away.

"I could ask you the same question. But I don't have to. Man, why are you here, on your lunch hour, looking into Pioneer Village for goodness sakes!?" Shawn questioned, peering over the distance, to Gus' desk. He considered, quietly: why would Gus be wasting his off-hour reading up on the Pioneer Village? And why was he doing it here, at the Psych office? His thoughts were interrupted by a tremor of sneezing that shook his body. Gus sighed at his soggy friend and rose to attend to him.

"Will you never learn to wear a jacket in a storm?" Gus rolled his eyes, grabbing a red towel from the locker fixtures.

"I TOLD YOU! It was a sudden cloudburst! I didn't know it was going to start raining!" Shawn protested.

"Uh…Shawn, technically you mumbled that to yourself, AND I told you this morning that it would be raining in this part of town!" Gus threw the towel at Shawn. Shawn just glared as the towel slapped against his face, and fell into the large puddle at his feet. "Shawn!? Look, fine, I am looking up the Pioneer Village, because we got this call." He stepped over to the phone on Shawn's desk and pressed a red button.

The machine promptly responded and played out a message: "_Good afternoon, gentlemen of Psych. I know of you, but you don't know me, I also know that you like a challenge. I have a challenge for you. Shawn, do you remember Pioneer Village? Ha..Ha…You had a very good time there, you saw that poor man die… And you're the only one who can find the murderer. Yes, I said find the murderer. THE WRONG MAN WAS HUNG that day! And the right man, just killed someone in the exact same place, as the time before. I am anonymously hiring you to solve these crimes and find who killed the innocent people, and I wouldn't refuse if I were you; 'cause someone's going to die, if you don't get to the villain first. Just remember, I'll be watching you when you get here. In fact, I'm watching you…right now…aww…you look so miserable when you're wet. Goodbye Psychic!"_

Shawn stood looking at Gus with a pitiful, yet determined look on his face and firmly muttered, "We're not going back there. I will not set foot in that creep hole ever again. Do you understand me, Gus? I'm not going back to Pioneer Village."

"Look, I know you don't want to go back! And I don't blame you, but someone's gonna die, Shawn! If you don't get down there and solve this thing, another person is going to be bumped off like the others! And this time it will be your fault!" Gus responded in a stern voice. He had already planned this conversation, and knew exactly why Shawn was rejecting this case. It had been a long time ago, but even Gus still remembered the horrors of that day in Pioneer Village.

"Gus! You know why I don't want to go back! That murdered guy! And the hangings! Everything there just seems off! It seems like everybody's been brainwashed so they can't see the things going on right under their noses!" Shawn paused, wondering if Gus was set on going, and why had they been contacted just now? "Look, Buddy, I'm truly sensing that if we go, nothing good's gonna happen. What if we go and the third victim is one of us! And I can't stop it!? Gus, we can't go!"

"Shawn, you are seriously off your rocker! You do know that you don't actually 'sense' things, right? Now as much as it may disturb us, we gotta go back to the Village. Maybe it'll be good for us to relive the memories, and maybe it'll help us forget. Now we are going. And you are coming, even if I have to drag you into the car, myself!"

Shawn knew that Gus was finished talking. When Gus had his mind set on something, he typically couldn't be swayed. Gus breezed past Shawn, grabbing his keys, and windbreaker off of the coat stand. Shawn hung his head, and slowly slid out of the office, leaving a wet trail of footprints. He knew he had been beaten. His only hope was to solve the crime quickly and spend as little time as possible in the hated place. He trudged out to the waiting Blueberry, and climbed in. As soon as the door shut, Gus hit the gas, and the car sped away.

**Author's Note: So how's it going so far? What do you think Shawn is afraid of, at Pioneer Village? What happened before? Thanks for reading! PLEASE review below, no matter if you like it or not. Just give me some feedback, OK? Thanks!**


	2. Flashback

Chapter Two: Flashback

_About twenty years earlier…._

Young Shawn and Gus walked through the Pioneer Village. They walked around, glancing at the menacing hangman's noose in the middle of the town square. Gus shuddered when they approached.

"That is so gross! Just think of all of the criminals who died on that bloody rope!" Gus whimpered.

"Yeah…" Shawn trailed off. He was staring intently at a grimy, evil-looking man, who was standing at the foot of the gallows. He peered around suspiciously, as if he were expecting something. "Gus, don't you think there's something off about that hangman?"

"What do you mean Shawn? All I see is a creepy guy, hanging around like a weirdo. But I don't see anything unusual about him; everybody around here acts like that. I'm getting scared; Shawn… where's your dad? I want to go home?"

Ignoring Gus's pleas, Shawn continued on about the man, creeping closer. "He acts like he's waiting for something. It's like…like he knows there's going to be a hanging, but no one else knows. I saw him around the outhouse earlier….He was running away…"

Gus began to be seriously scared by the nearby people, and he grabbed Shawn's arm and ran out of the square, into the wooded area, dragging Shawn with him.

Shawn protested, annoyed at the sudden movement. "GUS!? What'ya do that for?"

"The man was looking at us Shawn! We need to go; we need to find your dad!" Gus again tugged at Shawn's sleeve, trying to get him to move along. "Last we saw him, he was at the tavern. I know we're not supposed to go in there, but this is an emergency!"

Again, Shawn hung back, eying the old wooden out house, that stood nearby. "You go ahead, I'm gonna…" Shawn gestured at the outhouse. Gus rolled his eyes, nodded, and stumble on by himself, leaving Shawn alone.

Shawn grinned, glad that he could pull that over on his friend. Of course, he didn't want to go to the bathroom, he just wanted to investigate. He suddenly pulled back, watching a man walk, unsuspecting, into the out house. After being in the outhouse for 2 seconds, a voice screamed an inhuman scream. Shawn's eyes opened in fright. Before thinking, he ran to the outhouse, and threw open the door. What he saw there, no child should ever see.

A dead man, lay over the hole, bludgeoned to death, with multiple bleeding wounds, all over his body. The man who had just entered the bathroom stood in the corner, gasping in fright. Shawn almost threw up, then and there.

"Oh my gosh! Did you kill that guy?!" Shawn asked.

"NO Kid! I didn't kill him! He was here already, dead! D'ya get it! He was already dead! Now go get some help!" The man yelled. He then calmed down, and rested an uneasy hand on Shawn's quivering shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you kid. What are you doing here? You don't live in Pioneer Village. What's your name?"

The pair edged out of the outhouse. "I'm Shawn. And I'm here, cause my dad was invited here by a friend. He used to be my dad's partner...he's a cop….Hey! my dad could help you out! There's enough evidence here to show that you are innocent!" Shawn started to run for his dad, but the man stopped him.

"Look kid, Shawn, the people in pioneer village wont believe us…See, me and that guy in there were enemies! I was..how do you put it…Framed! Now the folks here don't take too kindly to strangers, but I'm sure your dad could help, so you go get him….and don't tell nobody else…ok? OH, and my names is Jacob Fisher, all right? But you can call me Jake. Now go get your dad!" Jake gave him a slight push, and sent him on his way.

Shawn ran through the streets of the town, panting, as he eyed the signboards. He finally found the board that read "Uncle Joe's Tavern". As he ran through the door, he bumped into Henry and Gus, who were just leaving. Henry was startled by his son's panting, and grasped his wriggling shoulders.

"Shawn!? What's the matter? What happened!?" Henry pleaded.

Shawn glanced around at the staring unfriendly faces. "No! I can't tell you here!" Grabbing Henry's sleeve, he tugged them outside, into an alley. "There was a murder. Th-"

"WHAT! A MURDER!? ARE YOU SURE?" Henry roared.

"Dad! Be quiet!" Shawn hushed him.

" A murder? Where!? And why is it so important to keep it a secret?" Henry hushed his tone, and knelt by Shawn.

"In the outhouse! There's a guy there, he went in, and when he went out the man was dead. But he didn't do it! The guy was already dead! He's being framed!" Shawn started hurrying back towards the woods, to show them to the outhouse.

"How do you know he's innocent?" He followed his son and Gus through the village.

Shawn stopped and turned. "Dad! I _know_! Like you taught me!"

They reached the outhouse, and saw Jake, sitting on a log with his head in his hands. Upon hearing the party, he rose, nervously. Henry walked ahead and confronted him.

"Alright, what happened here?"

"The man in there…was my deepest enemy. Last week I threatened that I would kill him….But I was drunk! I didn't mean it! I couldn't hurt a fly. He was a bad kind of guy, but I never would have killed him!" Jake said.

Henry peered around in the outhouse, and glanced at the dead body. He noticed the amount of stab markings and in noting the time that the Jake had been in the outhouse, he understood that Jake was innocent. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud commotion.

"There he is! The murdering devil!' A tall man wearing a holster, and carrying a gun, led a large posse out of the woods, into view. The posse was intimidating; each member carrying a gun, a stone, or rope in their large, meaty, hands. The group stopped in front of the outhouse, surrounding Jake, the Spencers , and Gus. The tall man stepped forward. " I am Sherriff Cummings, the law keeper in Pioneer Village." He turned to Jake "Jake, you shouldn't have killed Mr. Smith! You know that I don't take kindly to killin's. And you know what I do about the killers. I make 'em pay."

"No! Look Sherriff! I didn't kill Smith! I know it looks bad, But I DIDN'T KILL HIM! He was dead when I got here!" Jake pleaded as a few men already were binding his wrists. "The kid knows! Shawn! Tell him I didn't do it! Say it! I didn't kill him!"

Shawn's eyes grew wide as he remembered the ready gallows, and the waiting hangman. He turned frantically, "NO! He didn't kill him! He was already dead! I saw him go in! There wasn't time for him to kill him! I know it looks bad…But I know who did kill him."

The entire forest fell silent. Gus, who was cowering to the side, looked up and gave a curious glance to his best friend. Henry glared at him, as if Shawn had just said something very stupid. The sheriff leaned down, and looked straight into Shawn's eyes. "If Jake, here, did not kill Mr. Smith…Then who did?"

Shawn quivered in fright as a tear escaped his eye. "It—It was the hangman-"

A smile flashed along the Cummings' face. He stood up and chuckled to his posse, "The hangman did it? He said the hangman did it!" The posse erupted in laughter. Then the action began again. Jake was grabbed away by the posse, and the group rushed towards the center of town, yelling. Shawn gasped in fright. Shawn bolted after the fast-moving posse.

Henry panicked and ran after him, with Gus lagging behind him. "Shawn!? No, son! Don't go! Shawn!?"

Soon, the group was huddled around the gallows, in the center of town, the crowd of villagers stood by unemotionally staring at the proceedings. Jake was already being led up the rotten wooden stairs, that led to the roped post, and the evil trap door. Shawn ran up to the Sheriff in a panic, and tugged at his sleeve. Shawn begged for the sheriff to believe him and to let Jake go, but the sheriff only tried harder to push Shawn away. Just as Henry burst through the crowd, the sheriff's temper finally broke, and he pulled out a pistol, and pointed it at Shawn.

"I told you to stop interfering! I warned you!" The sheriff cocked his weapon, ready to shoot the annoying disturber, whom he believed was obstructing justice.

"NO! SHAWN!" Henry sped through the crowd, and swept up Shawn into his arms, protecting him from the death-filled gun. "I'll get him out of here! Just don't shoot! Don't shoot him!"

The sheriff went back to his duties and Jake continued to scream. Shawn wriggled against his father's strong arms, crying that they had to save him, and how could Henry pull him away? Henry could only softly mumble that they were going to shoot him. He felt the sleeve of his shirt turn hot and damp from the torrent of salty tears spreading from Shawn's eyes.

When they were a safe distance away, Henry placed Shawn down, but kept a tight grasp on him. They turned just in time, to see Jake quickly falling, the rope tightening, and the life draining from his straining form. Gus promptly fainted at the sight of the dead man. The tears streamed down Shawn's face and he turned to Henry.

Henry bent down and looked at Shawn. "It's alright Shawn. It's ok. Everything is going to be fine."

Shawn glared and pulled away from his dad. He shook his head, "No! Everything is not alright! Don't you get it!? It's my fault that he's dead!"

**AN: Thanks for reading! I will have more 'real life' time in the next chapter. I just needed to bring out the childhood background. The Shules and Whump will be coming soon, so hang tight! Thanks Psychos!**


	3. The Kid with the Colored Friend

Chapter 3: The Kid with the Colored Friend

As they neared the dreaded town, in the Blueberry, Shawn and Gus rode in silence. It was almost a two hour drive to the Pioneer Village, and though it may seem impossible, Shawn was silent, the ENTIRE time. He glared angrily at Gus, as the memories flashed through his head. Shawn didn't even make an utterance when his favorite Hall and Oates song came on in the car. Gus too was nervous about going to Pioneer Village, but he was more concerned for Shawn.

Gus thought of how for two days after the initial incident, Shawn just sat in his room and cried, whimpering that it was all his fault. Shawn wasn't back to his normal self, till several months had passed. Now, as he peered at Shawn's closed eyes, and troubled brow, he knew that Shawn was reliving every moment. Gus couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Shawn, I know your mad, but we had to take this case. It's probably going to really hard for us….well…you…but we need the money. "

"GUS! Just don't talk about it, OK? I don't even want to think about it! That day was the most miserable moment in my life! Even worse than when I got shot and almost died, worse than the time my appendix burst while quarterblack was singing, and worse than when my mom left my dad, and I was trapped with HIM forever!" Shawn took a breath to continue. "Do you know what it feels like to see a man die like that!? To know he was innocent!? Know that it was your fault that his dead body was dangling in front of the town? To have a man's blood on your hands!? WELL DO YOU!?" Gus shook his head slightly, frightened by his ususauly cool friend explode like that. "Well then don't even talk about it! Yeah, you were there, and I thought that I could get over Jake, but then I had heard about the others."

It was true, after Jake had been murdered for killing Mr. Smith, several other people had been publicly murdered on similar circumstances. About ten years after Jake was executed, a man by the name of Bill Coffman, had been arrested and killed, because it was believed that he had had an affair with a married woman in town. It was later proven that he was innocent. About five years after Bill's instance, an outsider, named Robert Kingsly, had been arrested for a big robbery in a jewel shop, in town. He was also hung in the same place as the others. About a week after, the "stolen" goods, were found in the jewelers shop, he had just misplaced them; there had been no robbery. After these people were killed on shaky grounds, they were referred to as "The Next Jake Fisher", by outsiders.

As the Blueberry pulled up into a muddy road, leading into the entrance of Pioneer Village, Shawn began to get really nervous. Gus looked over, shocked to see a bead of sweat falling over his friend's brow, and how Shawn's breathing was shaky, and uneasy. Shawn looked out the side window, watching the impending return to a nightmare get closer and closer. When they pulled into the muddy spot, that served as a parking lot, they were surprised to see several cop cars, including one that looked very familiar.

Shawn eyed the license plate of the familiar car as they got out of the car. He had seen this license many times before. "What would Lassie be doing at Pioneer Village?" Upon seeing this, Shawn's disposition turned a little brighter, thinking that he might have some protection if indeed they were in trouble. "Come on, Gus. Let's find Lassie."

The pair walked swiftly from the parking lot, and up to the entrance gate, into Pioneer Village. A broad man with a cowboy style hat stopped them at the entrance. "Sorry fellas. Can't go further than that. Normally we'd just be careful about what strangers we'd let into town, but there was a murder here this morning, and the detectives in there say not to let anyone, except for the police crew. And y'all don't seem to be the police type."

"No, we're looking into the Jake Fisher murders, and we have been led to believe that a Jake Fisher is about to occur, possibly linked with that murder you were referring too? And I believe we know the head detective in there, tall, moody, salt'n pepper hair?" Shawn countered.

"Well yeah! Lassiter was his name…but how do you know about the Jake Fisher murders? Nobody outside of the Pioneer Village knows about that, even the police don't know! Nobody would know except the kid with the colored friend…." The gate keeper mumbled, sizing up Shawn and Gus.

"Excuse ME!?" Gus hollered, feeling the weight of racism directed at himself.

"Oh, Sorry sonny… The kid with the colored friend is what we call the two boys that we here on the first fateful day….oh it was awful…poor kids, I wonder if they ever got over it….especially the one with the police man for a daddy….he was so broken up….we didn't even know his name…"

"Believe me. You don't have to tell us about that day. We know all about Jake Fisher, and Mr. Smith, and the outhouse..." Shawn interrupted tearily.

"What? How do you- unless- you're…"

"That's right. I'm the kid with the colored friend…" Shawn muttered.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Gus shouted angrily.

"You're right…that is not going to work… I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Brown McBlackster" Shawn grinned at Gus.

Gus punched Shawn in the face, angry at the goofy remarks. The guard stepped back, startled, as Shawn swiftly fell to the ground, splashing in a puddle of mud. From the mud, Shawn coughed at muttered, "Ok…I deserved that… A little help here!?"

Gus grabbed Shawn's shoulder, and pulled him up. Shawn attempted to wipe the mud out of his eyes and hair, but did not succeed. Gus felt a little sorry, when he saw a tiny trickle of blood running from Shawn's swollen nose, into his muddy lip.

"Really, I am Shawn Spencer, detective, and this is my partner, Burton Guster. But don't call him that. Everyone calls him Gus, cause Burton just isn't as cool a name as Gus…"Shawn stopped blabbering after a slight shove from Gus. "Well anyway, I came here 20 years ago with my dad, who was a police man. He was here visiting a friend, uh...the guy who runs the tavern… I think his name was…Uncle Joe? Me and Gus here were running around town…and we met Jake Fisher, He had just found Mr. Smith….But I knew he hadn't killed him….no one would believe me….then…they hung him without a trial. For a while I wasn't myself…but I would have come back…if it wasn't for the calls…."

Even Gus didn't know what he meant by this. "What calls, Shawn?"

"Every time another 'Jake Fisher' murder was done, I was harassed and got hate calls, saying that it was my fault that they were dead and that someday I would pay for killing the people. My dad tried to intercept the calls and trace them…but we never knew who it was.." Shawn said with sorrow in his voice.

"Well, gentlemen…I'm sorry to tell you that you actually are key suspects in this mess. Detective Lassiter seems to think that 'the kid' could be coming back to hurt people involved in the murders, as revenge for 20 years of insanity…or something….He'll be wanting to see you…" the guard mumbled.

Shawn smiled a big, wide grin, "Not after he knows it's us…"

The pair, led by the guard, walked through the hated town, cowering at familiar sites and staring at the still creepy townspeople. They walked through the town, and in horror, they stopped near the clearing to the outhouse. Shawn stopped short and pulled Gus aside. The guard nodded, understanding, and walked to a police line, motioning for Lassiter. He was kneeling over a dead man, prodding him with a stick.

"Detective Lassiter? You are really lucky. After 20 years, the kid with the colored friend actually showed up at the front entrance! They're over here." The guard led him around a corner, to where Shawn and Gus were leaning against big trees.

"Good… Let's get a look at those murderers. I cant- No! Not you idiots!?" Lassiter glared at Shawn and Gus.

Shawn grinned at Lassiter and spoke in an accent that was an attempt at a southern/hillbilly accent. "Yup! It's us Lassie! The kid with the colored friend!"

Gus grew angry again. "I warned YOU!" he muttered. Shawn ducked behind a tree, but he realized too late about making racist remarks towards Gus. Gus's clenched fist again made impact with Shawn's face and he again sank into a puddle of mud, with a loud splash.

**AN: Thanks for reading still! I want to give a HUGE THANKS to: forthegood0fblood, for being my very first follower and favoriter! Thanks so much! I would really appreciate some reviews, though…? Hee…Hee! Stay awesome fellow Psychos! Four will, be up very soon!**


	4. The Next Jake Fisher

**Chapter Four: The Next Jake Fisher**

**AN**: Hello fellow Psychos! First, I need to put in the disclaimer that says that Psych is not mine, it belongs to Steve Franks, and USA tv. So sorry for not including this before! Please don't kill my account! NOW: It's time to see what trouble Shawn and Gus have gotten in to in Pioneer Village. A little whump in the last chapter, but there will be a lot more angsty scenes coming soon….:) Now, without further ado…..the fourth of many segments of Pioneer Village…..The Next Jake Fisher!

"What the heck happened to you!" Lassiter shouted at Shawn, as Gus once again pulled out of a puddle of mud, with much blood streaming down his face.  
"Thanks GUS! I really needed to more mud and blood on me! That was VERY NICE of you!" Shawn ignored Lassiter's remarks and bickered with his friend.

"Well thank YOU for using THAT NAME again, Shawn! I really appreciate being referred to in a demeaning manor in front of our business partners!" Gus wiped his muddy hand on the tree that he had been leaning on, and edged away from Shawn.

"Wait… so you are the kid with-" Lassiter stopped his speech, noticing a glare from Gus. "The kid….who was here 20 years ago and witnessed two murders and supposedly had some huge emotional breakdown, and were the catalyst to a string of murders!?"

"Well….yeah Lassie….See my dad, came here to see an old buddy from the force and we wandered off. I saw Jake Fisher find the body of Mr. Smith, and then everything turned sour. I knew he was innocent, but then the posse showed up and dragged poor Jake up to the gallows and hung him. I almost stopped them, but my dad…..having to be the big man…pulled me away and they hung him anyway." Shawn said, turning back to Lassiter.

"Wait…so Henry Spencer…..the cop….let someone get murdered….even though his idiot of a son knew he was innocent?!" Lassiter paused as Juliet walked up beside him. "That doesn't sound like the Henry Spencer I know!"

"Shawn!? What happened to you-" Juliet began, but was cut off by Gus.

"You kind of omitted the little detail that SHERRIFF CUMMINGS WAS GOING TO SHOOT YOU!" Gus shouted at Shawn.

"WHAT!?" Juliet and Carlton said in sync.

"Yes. The sheriff pulled a pistol, pointing it dead-on at Shawn, and told him that if he didn't stop 'obstructing justice' he was going to shoot him for being an accomplice!" Gus continued.

Shawn was annoyed by the interruption. "He wasn't really going to shoot me! He was just trying to scare us!"

"Uh. Yes he was! That gun was loaded, cocked, and he had an itchy trigger finger!" Gus countered. "Even after your dad pulled you out of the way, his gun was still trained on you!" He turned to Lassiter and Juliet, "Yeah, our friend here wouldn't even get out of the way when there was a gun in his face. Mr. Spencer had to pick him up, and carry him away!"

"Well that makes more sense." Lassiter mumbled, rolling his eyes. "THAT sounds just like the kind of stunt that this idiot would pull."

Juliet stepped up in Shawn's defense, "Well he had to do something! What, would you have wanted him to just watch them drag an innocent person up there and murder him, if he could have done something about it?!"

The group continued bickering, until they were interrupted by the very man who started the argument: Sheriff Cummings.

"Good morning gentlemen, Miss. I am Sheriff Cummings, the law keeper in our little Hamlet. You must be detectives Lassiter and O'Hara?" After receing two nods, he continued. " Ah…and I'm sure you two remember me. The kid with the colored friend? At least that's what everyone here calls you? What are your names really?"

"First, I think it's its kind of creepy how you introduce yourself in the exact same way that you did twenty years ago. Next, I want to thank you for haunting my dreams for the last twenty years! In Addition, please understand my reluctance to be friendly, considering the last time I saw you, you were going to shoot me, for trying to stop the MURDER of an innocent man!" Shawn grumbled, angrily at the tall man.

"Now look here sonny, I can still press charges for obstructing justice and interfering with a criminal investigation. And I wont be so lenient, seeing as you're not a little boy anymore. AND don't think I didn't get that implication of suspicion on ME of all people! Murder of an innocent man?" Cummings scoffed at Shawn's remarks. "Now really….What are your names?"

"Excuse me," Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm Shawn Spencer, and this is my best friend, and associate, Burton Guster…only he prefers 'Gus'. I made it up, 'cause Burton is just a stuck-up name!"

"What is it with you hating on me today!?" Gus growled at Shawn.

"I think you boys should know that no matter what you friend, Detective Lassiter, here may say, I still think you are key suspects, ESPECIALLY YOU!" Sheriff Cummings pointed a bony finger at Shawn. "I would like to know what you are doing here, if you are indeed not the murderer of the last victim."

"Well, Sheriff Cummings," Shawn grinned, pleased that he finally got to show off. "I am a detective now. One of the psy-"

Shawn was cut off by Lassiter, "SPENCER! Not here!" Lassiter knew that it was to late. With the backwards form of 'justice' performed at Pioneer Village, he knew that the Sheriff wouldn't like the idea of psychics or witchcraft.

"Lassie!" Shawn turned back to Sheriff Cummings. "As I was saying, I am a detective of the Psychic variety. I sense things, feel things, and I am a crime-solving machine!"

Cummings and the townspeople nearby let out a collective gasp. Cummings nodded looks to several large men, who edged nearer.

Shawn only took this as a sign of awe, and began to egg it on. "In fact…I'm sensing something now!" Shawn quickly observed the people nearby. He stepped through the crowd. "You, madam, are the proud mother of four lovely little boys. You're husband died….quite recently? And you still can't get over the shock of having to raise those youngsters all by yourself." The woman cowered in fear. He moved on to a tall, shifty-looking man with his head down. "YOU! You are the printer's apprentice. But you don't want to be! You have to follow in your father's footsteps, but you would rather follow you dream of being a great cook! You can't live out that dream here, 'cause cooking is for girls! Sorry man, I feel for you!"

Sheriff Cummings stepped forward as several women began to faint, in fear. He beckoned for the men to come nearer. "My Word! THE MAN IS INSANE! A PSYCHIC he calls himself!? He is a murderer from the devil himself! We can not let this man run rampant here! You've all seen what he's capable of! I think he's the one who's been behind all of this all along! He was in cahoots with old Jake Fisher for 20 years and he's come back to haunt us now! Let's take care of this now!" As the aging Sheriff addressed the audience, the people became more riled up. They became a bloodthirsty mob, thirsty for the blood of one fake-psychic detective that was standing before them.

Shawn just backed away in shock. He couldn't believe that it had backfired this way. Pretending to be a psychic was supposed to bring him respect, not death! The riot started all at once. Shawn whipped his phone out of his pocket, and madly began to text his dad. The crowd grew angry, some picking up stones, or torches from nearby buildings. Others, sticks and heavy objects to use as weapons.

Lassiter saw the first thing coming before it left the angry man's hand. "SPENCER! DUCK!" But the warning came all to late. The first stone seemed to fly in slow motion, spiraling perfectly for Shawn's temple. Juliet screamed as Shawn sank to the ground, stunned by the rock's impact with his head. The three tried to burst through the mob, to save Shawn, but the were all pulled back and held aside, while what seemed like the entire town yelled and beat make-shift weapons down upon Shawn's softly moaning form. His green iPhone tumbled out of his hand as he tried to shield his head with his arms. But he had done what he had planned. He had gotten the text through to his dad. It read:

"_Daddy, I'm sorry for everything. I need you to know that I really cared about you and I need you to look after Jules and Gus when I'm gone. Please don't be mad."_

Another text after it read:

"_I AM THE NEXT JAKE FISHER"_

**AN: OOOOOOO! ****J**** Getting good now, huh!? If you are still reading this, I REALLY appreciate your support! Thanks so much for keeping up with me! I love writing this story and am sure to upload more REAL SOON! Bye now, Psychos!**


	5. Oh, Crap!

Chapter Five: Oh, Crap!

Henry had just made himself a large breakfast of scrambled eggs and leftover fish that he had caught the day before, when his phone began to buzz. He growled, and rose, to check his phone. He walked across the kitchen, over to the living room, and picked his cell phone off of the red pillow on his couch.

"What the-?" Henry read the first text that he had received. "'_Daddy, I'm sorry for everything. I need you to know that I really cared about you and I need you to look after Jules and Gus, when I'm gone. Please don't be mad.' _ Aw heck…..what have you gotten yourself in to Shawn!?" Henry threw the phone back on to the couch and sank in shock, knowing that Shawn had gotten himself in to big troubles. His mind flew through the countless reasons why Shawn could have sent the text; He might be shot, kidnapped, sick, in a wreck, or maybe it was just a joke….

Henry jumped up, startled when his phone buzzed again. He searched among the cushions of his old couch, in the general direction that he had hurled the piece of technology. He at last found the phone, and upon reading it, Henry's face went blank. His phone tumbled to the ground. He sank on to the couch in shock. "Oh, Crap! Shawn is the next Jake Fisher!?"

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed the division between the actual Pioneer Village story, and my side story with Henry. ****J**** More soon Psychos! Enjoy!**


	6. The Murderer Must Die

Chapter Six: The Murderer Must Die

Juliet couldn't stop crying as she caught quick glimpses of Shawn's bloody form lying in the dirt, as more and more handcrafted weapons beat down on him. Gus was ready to vomit at the sight of the sea of red puddling around a green iPhone on the ground. Lassiter shook off the people that were holding him, and drew his weapon. He nodded to his partner, who drew her weapon as well. They prepared to try to break the mob, themselves. Luckily, a small crew of SBPD cops were also on hand and they began disarming the rioters and stopping the crowd. Buzz McNab, was nearby, and he gladly lent a hand in hoisting a few squealing townspeople out of the way. Juliet was the first to break through the crowd. She ran to Shawn's side, and trying to ignore the blood and bruises, she pressed her fingers into the cold neck of her love.

"I've got a pulse!" Juliet shouted to her friends, as they too approached. Buzz grasped Shawn's body in his strong arms, and gently turned him over, so that his face was not in the dust. A frightening trickle of crimson rolled from the psychic's mouth. He gave out a soft moan as Lassiter ran his hands over Shawn's form, checking for broken bones. "Shawn!? Stay still Shawn!" Juliet gently patted his arm.

"I'd guess a few broken ribs, big concussion, and maybe a few fractures, but we should really get him to a hospital." Lassiter sat back, on his heels, and rubbed the blood on his hands, off on his handkerchief.

"Not so fast detective!" Sheriff Cummings stood, hovering over them. "That psychic has not finished his business here." He spat out 'psychic', as if it offended him. "As sheriff, I feel that there is evidence enough to prove that Mr. Spencer, here, is the culprit that we have sought out. So, I am closing this investigation, and placing him under arrest! You may leave now, you're work here is done."

Lassiter grew angry and stood up, reaching for his gun. "Why you-"

"Uh, uh Detective!" Sheriff Cummings cocked his weapon. "You do not want to mess with my procedure. I will say it again in case you didn't hear me last time: YOU ARE NOT WELCOME ANY MORE DETECTIVE! So get your people out of here!"

Then, in case he might have made a protest, the mob grew again and stood ready for Lassiter. He glared, but stepped away from Shawn.

Shawn moaned as he tried to sit up. "Lassie!? Man, you're just giving up!? No! You got to help me, Lassie! Gus? Jules?" His voice grew fearful as he felt the mob approaching. "Guys!? You cant just give up and let them MURDER ME!"

"O'Hara…" Juliet felt Lassiter's tight pull on her arm. "We got to get out of here! They'll kill you and Spencer both!"

Juliet turned with a tear shining brightly in her eye. "Carlton? We can't just- I mean- they're going to kill him! MURDER Carlton! Murder!"

"Look, Juliet, I tried! But there is no way to stop Cummings now! We got to get back and try to find something to stall him!" Carlton pulled harder on her arm, not wishing for her to be harmed, while trying to save Shawn. "Come On, O'Hara!"

She let the tears to roll down her cheek, as she looked between her partner and Shawn. "It'll be okay Shawn….We'll come back for you! I love you!" Lassiter handed her off to Buzz, who gently pulled her away. Lassiter threw a last glance back to Shawn, with a hint of pity in his eye. He had hated Spencer since the day they had met, but it angered him that he was being forced to leave another officer, even an idiot one, behind, to be murdered. Things just didn't sit right in his stomach.

"Lassie!" Shawn called out, as he tried to drag his body to the side, attempting to seek shelter, behind a boulder. "Don't let them near Jules! Ok? No matter what they do to me! Take care of her for me! Thanks for everything man….bye…"

These words hit Carlton in his heart, like an arrow piercing an apple. He stopped short and looked at the bloody, muddy, shaking form of his coworker, and he knew that as a cop…and as a friend, he could not let this happen. "You know what…..TO HECK WITH THIS CRAP!" Lassiter again retrieved his weapon. "Cummings! You may have thrown me off the case of the Jake Fisher Murders….but I am still a cop…and I have evidence enough to bring you in on an attempted murder charge, assault charge, or harassment of a police officer charge! Take your pick! Any way you want….but you are coming with me!"

Cummings just stood there glaring at him. He glanced at his mob of now confused citizens, petrified without their leader. His finger softly rubbed the trigger of his gun, at his hip. He shrugged, "Alright detective, you win…but you've only got me. I still have a lot of people here angry with you and your psychic." The Sheriff slowly pulled his gun out of his holster, and laid it on the ground. Lassiter motioned for a few officers to come collect him. But, when he motioned for Buzz and Gus to go collect Shawn, Cummings stopped him. "Oh, No, Detective! You've got your prisoner and I've got mine. Mr. Spencer is still under arrest here in Pioneer Village. You may not approve of our methods, but I will get justice for him in one way or the other."

"Fine….but you've got to let us bring in a doctor. It isn't right to let your prisoners die without care. No matter what they did, OR DIDN'T do." Lassiter mumbled to Cummings, angry that he was making deals with a crooked cop.

"Lassie!?" Shawn spoke suddenly. "Thanks, man." Shawn gave a weak smile. Lassiter turned to his officers, and directed a few to take away Cummings, and nodded for Juliet to go back to Shawn. He pulled out his radio, explained their situation, and requested backup and a medic team.

Carlton reluctantly walked away from the outhouse area and into his car, and along with a few other officers, began the journey back to the SBPD station. He didn't want to leave Shawn there, at Pioneer Village; he didn't trust those creeps. But, the head detective was comforted by the fact that Juliet, Buzz, Gus, and a few more officers were staying to watch over Shawn. He also had been surprised to find out that Chief Vick and Henry were already on their way to the village.

Lassiter reached to turn on his siren, as he sped out of the lot. He slammed on the breaks when he heard a piercing noise, that was all too familiar. It was the pained, terrified scream of his closest friend and partner, Juliet O'Hara.

AN: OO! What do you think Jules was screaming about!? I bet you hate me for ending like that! Truth be told…I don't even know yet what she was screaming about…but I guess we'll both find out soon...wont we! Hee….Hee! I'll put up some more REALLY SOON! I promise! Thanks again to those of you, supporting me! It is so great to know that there are actually people out there who care about your love of TV and writing it! Thanks!


	7. Panic of a Father and a Concerned Friend

Chapter 7: The Panic of a Father and Concerned Friend

After Henry had sank onto his old couch, in his home, he knew that he had to do something. He wondered: How could Shawn have gotten mixed up with Pioneer Village again, after all of these years? He sighed, and stumbled around, looking for the phone that he had let fall out of his shaking hand. He caught a glimpse of the phone underneath the couch. Henry sighed and bent to pick it up. He couldn't believe that Shawn had gotten into this big of trouble….again. He picked up the phone, and despite the large crack in the screen, he was able to dial Chief Vick.

"This is Chief of Police Vick speaking, SBPD, How may I help you?" Vick answered her office phone.

"Karen! Shawn's in trouble! Do you remember a long time ago, when I told you about the Pioneer Village case, with the Jake Fisher murders? When I said that Shawn and Gus were there with me, and Shawn got involved?"

"Oh my gosh…yes….This morning I sent out Lassiter and a whole team out there. There was another Jake Fisher murder! I didn't make the connection! A few minutes ago, he called in and said that there had been some trouble and they were bringing in the sheriff. He sounded worried and he started to tell me something about Shawn and an officer down…but he was cut off! What do you know?"

"Shawn just sent me a text saying goodbye…and that he was the next Jake Fisher to be murdered! Karen, we got to get over there! They're going to kill Shawn! The other's were just pawns in the whole operation, but Shawn was there when it all started! He knows who's behind it all! We got to save my son!"

"Henry, stay calm! I'll be over there in two minutes! I'm on my way! Don't worry! We will save Shawn!"

Karen hung up her phone and ran out the door of her office. A few officers tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just burst past them.

Meanwhile, back at his home, Henry was again sitting on his couch. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but he couldn't bear it anymore. He knew, deep down, that they weren't going to make it. Shawn was probably already dead. He broke down in a fit of sobs. He mind wandered back to that day when he had stopped Cummings from shooting Shawn, and how Shawn had thought that he was responsible for the man's death.

Henry bent over trying to suppress the tidal wave of salty tears that was flowing down his cheek. "It's not your fault son. It's not your fault."

**AN: Ok, again, sorry for the smaller chapter, but I again needed the division of my side story….and I needed to keep you in suspense longer! HA HA HA! Ok…Chapter 8 will be about Shawn! AND it will be up soon….I hope… ;) Till next time!**


	8. The Accomplice

Chapter 8: The Accomplice

**AN: So! Back to the world of Shawn and the gang in Pioneer Village! This will probably be the last for a few days, and it ends in a huge cliffhanger! I hope you like it! I'm putting my note now, instead of at the end, since I don't want to spoil the ending! Enjoy!**

Lassiter dived out of his car and slammed the door behind him. He took off running, as fast as he could, back to where he had left his friends. He pulled his weapon from his holster and checked to make sure the safety was off. He always checked for that, but he never kept it on. It was just a habit. Carlton noticed that the other cruiser had also stopped and the officers in charge of Cummings, were also running along with him. Normally, he would have stopped to check if the prisoner was secure, but now he had bigger things in his mind. He charged through the town, surprised to see how many people had left their duties to go watch the proceedings of Shawn's shenanigans.

"SBPD! Clear a path!" He demanded as he burst through the crowd, waving his black pistol in front of him. When he finally came through the mob, into the clearing, he stopped short. He had expected Shawn to be dead, or in the hands of some more mob men..but not this.. What he saw puzzled him to the point where he actually dropped his gun.

A dirty old man, standing on a boulder held Shawn in a choke hold, although an obviously weak one, considering Shawn's easy breathing and simply annoyed expression. The man was covered in filth from head to toe and he sported an old set of overalls and a brown jacket of some sort of fur that looked like they had been worn for twenty years. The man reeked with unbearable stench and like his clothes, smelled like he hadn't bathed in a very, very long time. He wore a filthy cowboy hat and pinned on his jacket was a very rusty tin star that was marked with a "d".

"What the he-" Lassiter began.

"I am Pete McGloo, the hangman of Pioneer Village. I am also the deputy to Sheriff Cummings. Now listen to me people! This man here is a criminal and he comes straight from the devil! You heard his "psychic" talk! He's crazy! Don't let them federal suits pull one over on you! Me 'n the sheriff know what's best for you! This man is better off dead! 'N even if they haul us all away, remember! He still should die! He's the one behind all of these killings! And even the murder last night! He's the one who started this all in the first place! No matter what they do to me, I'll see him dead! And I'm doing this to protect you, good people of Pioneer Village! Don't let these outsiders tell us what to do! It's all their fault that these things started happening here!"

Pete began to drag Shawn around the clearing as he stirred up the crowd.

"ow! Let go of me man! Stop! I knew it was you all along! You and that stupid Sheriff!" shawn muttered to his captor.

His remark earned him a hard shove to the ground. He tumbled down on hard gravel and whimpered in pain. "Now don't you go talkin bout the Sheriff that way! You still better have some respect, even if you are a criminal!"

Lassiter stepped in and pushed the grimy man away from Shawn. He knew that he needed a diversion…he didn't have enough proof or jurisdiction to get Shawn out of their hands. When the Chief got here, she could stop things, but he had put in the call for assistance only a half-hour before, and the drive, even with the sirens blazing would take at least another hour! He needed to buy some time.

"look! Deputy! Pete, may I call you pete? Do you have any solid evidence that Mr. Spencer here is the man your after? I mean how can you prove that he is guilty? How can you be certain that he is Psychic as he says..or even if he is really "the kid" that you've been looking for? And you can't just execute someone without a trial! And even in the federal bureau…even when we have a trial and solid proof, a criminal can not be executed when they are injured! They are given at least a little time to recover, before their time is up…right? You are completely screwing all official police protocol here! I mean what could these people think if their leaders are breaking so many laws, just to get rid of one man! They'd just be left to think that you had some other reason for trying to kill him! You can't have them thinking that now can you? So let me bring in my team of medics, and get him checked out first, while you gather your evidence, then you can execute him…alright!?" Lassiter reasoned.

Juliet threw him a terrified glance, to which he rolled his eyes. Pete tried to protest, but realized that the crowd had erupted in whispers of reason. The people were actually starting to think for themselves. That was not a good plan for the real killer, so he shrugged in consent. "alright..but only for a little while! I know that man is guilty!" He kicked Shawn as he walked away, trudging towards the crowd. The medics had finally arrived and Lassiter motioned for them to get to work. Gus reached down to help up the bloody, bruised, and battered Shawn. He tugged on Shawn's arms, but Shawn didn't get up.

"Come on Shawn! Don't go boneless on me! I can't pick you up!" Gus struggled against Shawn's weight.

"Man!" Shawn mumbled his face in the dirt. "I'm not going boneless! I think my legs are broken! I can't get up!"

"Oh…Buzz! Lassiter!" Gus beckoned for some help in picking up Shawn.

Shawn was lifted up, and settled on a portable gurney with a team of medics hovering over him.

"work slow! I need some time to work with!" Lassiter whispered to the medics.

An hour passed. Another half hour. The medics worked steadily in bandaging all of Shawn's cut's, bruises, and breaks. He was covered in small pieces of gauze and medical tape. They placed a few splints of his legs and one of his arms. Pete was getting nervous. Finally, after two hours, he snapped.

"Now! I can't wait anymore! See he's fine! Just a few cut's and scrapes! Now! It's my turn! Execution!" Pete bolted up and pulled Shawn away from the medics. He dragged the psychic away from the crowd of friendly and unfriendly faces, towards the center of town.

Towards the gallows.

Shawn began to scream, not just in pain, but in terrible fear. He screamed like Jake Fisher had that day, twenty years ago. He screamed for help. He screamed that he wasn't guilty. He begged and pleaded for someone to listen, but he knew that he was doomed.

Gus, Juliet, Buzz, and Lassiter ran through the crowd, after Shawn. Gus was starting to cry, feeling guilty and responsible, like Shawn had that day, twenty years before. Juliet was screaming for Shawn. She was afraid of losing her love and not being able to stop that evil man. Buzz ran without a sound, but a single tear welling in his eye told the whole tale of his emotions. Lassiter swore at the hangman and at Shawn. He swore about everything. He swore that he had left his gun back there, by the outhouse.

In the center of town, Pete had already tied Shawn's hands and ankles together. He quickly draped the noose over Shawn's fidgeting head. He ran to the lever and gripped it with both hands.

Gus and Juliet burst through the crowd, up to the foot of the gallows.

"GUS! Help me buddy! Don't leave me hanging man!" Shawn cringed at his pun.

"Ok..first Shawn, that is possibly the worst pun you have made in your entire life!" Gus began.

"And it's going to be my last!" Shawn eyed Pete, with his meaty hands pulling on the lever. "Don't let me go out on a sour note! GUS! JULES! You gotta help me! No! GUS!?"

Lassiter tried to bust through, and take out the hangman, but he was restrained by the crowd.

Suddenly, Pete yanked back the lever, and the trap door swung open. Shawn kicked out wildly and latched his broken leg onto the edge of the platform, but he was slipping.  
"No! GUS! JULES! Help!"

Shawn heard running footsteps behind him and a worried shout: "SHAWN NO!"

"dad?" He croaked out weakly, but it was too late. His foot had already fallen. Shawn's body sunk quickly and he felt the rope tighten around his neck. His leg slammed against the platform. All he could feel was pain.

Then. All was black


	9. I'm sensing

Chapter 9: I'm sensing…..

**AN: Ha ha! You silly people! The story can't just end like that! I was going to wait and write this chapter in a few days… but after SO many angst filled reviews and pleas like "no! you can't let him die" and "it can't end like this" I decided to write it today! My 10****th**** chapter wont be up for a while probably, so just be happy with this ok?**

_Minutes earlier…_

Henry and Karen pulled up in the parking lot, next to the Blueberry, and Lassiter's abandoned vehicle. While Karen turned off the siren and lights, Henry held out his hand.

"Give me your gun!" Henry roared.

She began to protest, but she gave in, and handed him a pistol, that was resting on the dashboard. They threw open the doors and took off running.

"which way!?" Karen yelled. She remembered as she was running, that she had never been to Pioneer Village.

"If he was in trouble that long ago, they would already be at the gallows by now…..if he stalled them that long…so center of town! Follow me!" Henry reasoned at the whereabouts of his son. They took off running past the gates and through the paths of the deserted town. Suddenly, they burst through to the road that led to the center of town. The gallows were visible and Henry stopped short. He saw his son being dragged up the platform screaming, and that evil hangman pulling the lever.

That brought him back to his senses. He took of running. He saw Shawn's foot try to catch on the platform, but start to slip. He raised his gun. "SHAWN! NO!"

But he was already slipping. Shawn mumbled something, then started to fall. Henry fired his gun at the rope that held his son's head. It was a make it or break it shot. No second chances. If he missed, Shawn was dead. Even if he hit the rope, it might be to late.

It seemed like slow motion as the bullet whizzed out of the gun, and spun towards it's target. It flew through the air, cutting thought the particles like a knife. Finally the hunk of metal sunk into the tightening rope. The rope burned, and broke. Shawn fell to the ground underneath the platform.

Everything just stopped.

The crowd grew silent. Everyone turned to see Henry still standing frozen with the gun still raised. He chuckled nervously and caught a shocked look from the Chief. He gulped slowly and lowered his gun. They slowly edged towards the crowd.

Finally, after the awkward moment had passed, Gus and Juliet leaped on to the platform and crouched over the hole.

"Shawn!?" Gus cried as he reached down to pull up his best friend.

Lassiter finally broke the hold of the civilians that were holding him back and he quickly pushed Gus aside and hoisted up Shawn out of the hole. Shawn didn't respond. He flopped lifelessly in Carlton's arms. He yanked him up and laid him on the ground, propped against the platform. Juliet winced as she loosened the noose on her boyfriend's neck and yanked the horrid rope off. She threw it to the side and pressed her fingers into the nape of his neck, yearning for a pulse.

"He's alive!" She shouted, with relief filling her voice. "Come on Shawn! Wake up!" She brushed his sweaty hair, that was matted with blood, out of his face. She found a small spot on his forehead that was not disturbed with blood or bruises, and she kissed it gently.

Shawn murmured slightly. "Am I dead..?" He whimpered.

The hangman cursed loudly and made a dive for Shawn. Lassiter grabbed him and slammed him into the platform. He pulled his hands behind him and pulled him away from Shawn. "HEY! Get your mitts off of me!" Pete struggled against the strong hands that held him.

"Shawn! No, your not dead! It's alright! It's going to be alright! Just stay still! Stay Ca-" Juliet's cautious warnings went in one ear and out the other.

"GUS! I'm alive! Now….the chief's here! Good! Now I can prove what really went down here!" Shawn shouted gleefully. "I'm sensing…" Shawn frowned as he tried to raise his finger to his head, but realized that they were still tied behind his back. "Oh…this is not going to work…A little help here!?" He knew that the ball was in his court now. All he needed to do was prove that the hangman and sheriff were guilty for all of the murders. But why, Shawn wondered, as his bonds were cut, did the two start the whole thing in the first place? He eyed the angry deputy, and noticed that one tip of one of the points on his old, star-shaped badge was broken off. He suddenly remembered seeing a tiny piece of rusty tin shaped into a point on the body of Mr. Smith, all that time ago! Now he had the proof!

Shawn stood weakly, with the aid of Gus, and put his finger to his bloody head. "Ah..that's better! I'm sensing that this was all a cover up from the start! All of the Jake Fisher murders, were just cover ups for the real crime at hand…but what was that? Of course! The murder of poor Mr. Smith! The man who was found in the outhouse twenty years ago by none other than Jacob Fisher! Now I've known all along that you and that Sheriff Cummings were behind this since the first day, since I was the only one who knew that he was innocent, but how could I prove it!?" Shawn pointed an accusing finger at Pete. "You were nervous! After you killed Jake Fisher, there was trouble in town! Some mysterious kid had stirred up a riot! There was doubt of your authority! People were questioning your right to be their law keepers! And you couldn't have that, no! You showed them who was boss, by keeping such a strict hold on these people that no one would doubt you! Every 'Jake Fisher' murder was a message, strong and clear, saying that 'you can't get away from us, we'll get you in the end'. But that wasn't enough! You had to put the blame for all of the trouble on someone! And who was the perfect patsy? A Little boy, who had started the unrest! The one who threw the first pebble in the water. Made the first waves! And you never let me forget it."

Henry stepped in. "Yes, you blackmailed the only one who knew that you were guilty of murdering the innocent people, in the cruelest way. You sent hate mail, filled with trash about how my son had been the one who really killed all of those people. You drove him so crazy! It was a living nightmare! You sent pictures of the dead people, hanging; pictures of their wives and children. You tried to shut him up by making him believe it was his fault and not yours. You threatened to do the same to the people he cared about if he spoke out. And it almost worked, but it didn't did it? Something happened.."

"Yes!" Shawn continued. "Last night there was a slip up! Someone else in town knew! They figured it out! They came to you and threatened to expose you! So you stabbed him, just like you had stabbed Mr. Smith! It was only an accident the first time! Then, you were drunk, you got angry and you stabbed him over and over, until you sobered up and realized what you had done! You went to your buddy the Sheriff and convinced him to help you frame it on the poor, unsuspecting Jake Fisher! He was the perfect fall guy! He had been seen threatening to kill Mr. Smith, so all you had to do was set him up, and execute him! Then, when I came along, that all changed! You had to keep killing and keep the scam going until it was all taken care of! And it was working great, till last night, you knifed the other man. You had no one to blame it on, this time, so you called us! You brought us in to "investigate" the murder and you blackmailed me in to coming! Then, when we got here, you framed me just like you had all of the others! You riled up the mob and let them do your dirty work, but when that didn't work. You got desperate. See, Cummings had always planned it all! You didn't have the brains to do it all, and when Lassie hauled him off, you were driving blind! You had to get rid of me, before I spilled the beans! So, you, Stinky Pete, brought me up here to the gallows, your weapon of choice. BUT, thanks to my dad's fancy shooting, that failed too."

The whole crowd just stared in awe. Several women cowered, in fear of "Shawn's psychic powers" and the fear of the corrupt lawmen. Pete glared at Shawn, but shrugged. "You are one persistent person, you know that? You right. It was just as you said, I killed him and Sheriff Cummings helped me cover it up. But the proof you need is buried with Mr. Smi-"

The crooked man was cut off by a bullet between the eyes. Sheriff Cummings stood nearby, holding Lassiter's pistol. "Yeah… No proof! He's the one behind it! It is not my doing! You can't pin this on me!"

"Actually, I know where the proof is. He was saying that the proof was buried with Mr. Smith. It is a point off of Pete's badge. He lost it on his body, when he fought him. And technically, we do have proof enough to arrest you! He just made a confession and told us that you were his partner. So we've got you Sheriff Cummings! Now it's your turn to feel the real weight of the law!"

"Your right Mr. Spencer, You have the proof now…but I don't like not finishing things I start.." Cummings gestured with his fingers as he contemplated his next move. "Lets see…1..2..3….4…5…gee…you've got me on a lot of murders….what's one more?" He raised his weapon and pressed the trigger.

"NO!" From seemingly nowhere, Buzz McNab dived out and tackled the crooked cop, sending his arm off balance. The bullet went flying, and lodged in Shawn's shoulder blade.

"OW!" He sank down again, wincing, and holding the bloody hole.

"Shawn!?" Juliet knelt down next to him, and pulled his shivering frame into her lap. "Shh…It's ok! It's all over now! It's alright now! I love you.."

She hugged him closely and kissed the clear spot on his forehead. He sighed and let the pain and exhaustion take over as he sank into a peaceful sleep. The medics came back from where they had been, by the outhouse and loaded him onto a stretcher.

Buzz pulled up Sheriff Cummings and handcuffed him. Lassiter intercepted the criminal, and they headed for the parking lot. Gus, Juliet, Henry, and the Chief walked alongside of Shawn's gurney. It hit a bump as they entered the parking lot, and Shawn awoke for a moment.

He grinned as he saw Lassiter shove Cummings into his car, not forgetting to slam his head into the roof of the car. "oops! Sorry did that hurt?" Lassiter mocked. He always did this to people he really hated; he had done it to Shawn 7 years ago. Lassiter caught the grin from Shawn and gave an approving nod in return.

"Gus…You so owe me for this one….But at least the universe is in line again…the bad guys got caught, Lassie got over his hate and actually did something nice for me, I still have an awesome girlfriend, and my dad did one of the coolest things I have ever seen! Wait…that isn't normal…GUS! We're in the twilight zone!"

Gus chuckled and began singing the twilight zone theme. Juliet and Karen laughed when Henry started dancing around and making goofy sound effects, acting like a zombie. They all laughed a strained laugh. The ordeal was not completely over yet, and they knew it. There was much recovery to go through, but they had all deserved a good laugh.

When Shawn was being lifted in to the ambulance, the medic asked for one family member to ride along with them, in back with Shawn.

Henry started to hop up, but Shawn stopped him. "Hey Dad, since it's not that serious this time, can Gus come? He's more fun to ride with! Besides, I bet he's never ridden in the back of an ambulance with the sirens blazing! It's so COOL!"

"This time?" the medic asked, startled.

Henry smiled and waved a hand to Gus. "Why don't you take this one?"

Gus nodded, trying to keep back his excitement and stepped in and sat next to Shawn.

"Hey! Make sure you turn on the sirens and go really fast! Gus will love it! He loves the siren!"

Gus grinned down at his friend. "You know that's right!" They smiled, as the doors closed and shared a long awaited fist bump.

**AN: HEY PSYCHOS! Do you not hate me now!? I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! I'm going to write** **like epilogue chapter. Sure to be some Shules in there! :D Did you like my story? I hope you did! I really appreciate your reviews! I just want to thank all of you who have stuck through my first real Psych fic that I have posted here in the fanfiction world! I greatly appreciate all of your support! Please stay tuned for the epilogue chapter and resolution to Pioneer Village, coming sometime soon…I hope! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Toast

**AN: HEY PSYCHOS! So sorry that it's been a few days, but my family had to go out of town and I was stranded without a computer to type on, or a tv to watch our favorite show on…sad..But! I'm back now, so I can post the last installment to Pioneer Village. So nice that it ended up at an even 10 chapters! (Adrian Monk of USA's Monk would love that!) Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have stuck through my first real posted Psychfic, and I owe it all to you and your amazing reviews! Please tell me how you liked it! Or if you didn't! Anyway, thanks! And now…the end of Pioneer Village:**

"OW! Lassie!" Shawn hollered.

"What?! I didn't even touch you yet!" Carlton yelled. "Henry was the one who was grabbing you!"

"I know….." Shawn admitted. "Yelling at you is just more fin!"

Henry and Carlton were in process of lifting a thickly bandaged Shawn out of his wheelchair onto his bed, at his and Juliet's apartment. It had been two weeks since the day at Pioneer Village. After the fast ride to the hospital, with Gus, Shawn had stayed in the hospital with numerous broken bones, a bad concussion, and a bullet wound in his left shoulder. When two weeks had passed, Shawn he gotten very annoyed at the hospital, and with the help of a few friends, their badges, and Lassiter's gun, the doctors allowed him to go home. Now, with both legs in casts, a sling on his left arm, and obscure bandages…everywhere, Shawn was finally arriving home, along with all of his friends form the SBPD. Henry and Lassiter prepared to hoist him out of the wheelchair. Henry grabbed Shawn's chest, from behind and Lassiter took hold of Shawn's legs.

"Ok son, we're gonna get you on the bed, alright? Now this is going to hurt…a lot, so just bear with us." Henry told him. 'Alright Lassiter, 1..2…3..LIFT!"

"Aaaaaaoooooooooowwwwwww!" Shawn wailed as they yanked his bruised chest and broken legs. He sighed as he was finally settled on the bed. Juliet pulled the blanket over his legs and hopped up, on the bed, and snuggled on his right side. He smiled, put his bruised arm around her, and kissed her.

"Well Mr. Spencer, you'll be happy to know that Sheriff Cummings has been convicted for being involved in at least five counts of murder, as well as attempted murder at least twice against yourself, and he won't be going anywhere for a long, long time." Chief Vick said, giving a reassuring nod. "I know you sacrificed big time in this one, so thank you for sticking with it and helping us bring in this scum."

"Sure Chief!" Shawn smiled. "Normally I just have to thank one of you guys for this, but this time…..I have to thank all of you for saving my life. Lassie, Buzz, Dad, Chief, Jules! No, Gus, no you! You were the one who dragged me out there!" Gus turned and gave a guilty look. "Oh come on Gus! I'm just kidding!" Shawn turned in to Juliet. "I've missed snuggling with you!"

She laughed and kissed an un-bruised spot on his cheek.

"Ok, serious Shawn moment here. With this whole thing, I've realized that life may not go on forever…and I realized how much I love you, my life, my friends…so Jules, I have a surprise for you! Now close your eyes! Cover them! Gus! Gimme my Nintendo! It's in the top right drawer behind you, under my socks. Dad! Let me see your Swiss!"

Gus grinned and gave Shawn an approving nod, as he rifled through his drawer. Henry gave a questioning glance as he took his Swiss Army Knife out of his pocket and held it in his hand. He passed it to Gus, who placed them both in Shawn's lap. Shawn pried the battery pack open, with the knife. It took a few minutes, since he had to use his bad left hand, since the other was around Juliet, but he accepted no help. He slid his pinky into the pack, and retrieved a shiny diamond ring. He raised his hand, silently smiling at his friends.

"Oh great!" Lassiter mumbled sarcastically. He paused for a moment, then gave a nod to Shawn.

Chief Vick gasped and smiled broadly.

Buzz McNab grinned down at him, and flashed a big thumbs up.

Henry's puzzled look was gone and it was replaced by a wide look of pride and joy.

Gus wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, but raise his fist in an air bump.

Shawn rolled his eyes and pulled the ring into his fist. "OK, you can open them now. So, as I was saying, I have gotten to love you so much, and I realized that I can't live without you. So, I know I should be kneeling, but I can't wait two months till my legs are better. So, Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet gasped as he uncurled his fist and looked hopefully at her. She looked around the room at her partner, coworker, boss, his dad and best friend. She looked tearfully back to Shawn. "Shawn Spencer, yes. It would be my privilege to marry you."

He grinned the biggest smile he had ever smiled and weakly slid the ring on her finger. The room erupted in applause as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Congratulations Partner." Carlton gave a small smile and patted Juliet's arm.

Gus came over to Shawn's good side and gave him a solid fist bump.

Henry strode across the room and gave Shawn a firm hug. "Good job. I'm proud of you, son."

"Well, congratulations Mr. Spencer, Detective O'Hara. And Shawn, I hope you can get back to work as soon as possible." Karen stated warmly.

"Wait Chief! Don't leave yet! I have a bottle of champagne hidden in my mini fridge, and I was hoping to gave a toast! I know there are bad guys to catch, but even the chief of police needs a break sometimes!" Shawn protested as she and Buzz were starting to head out, to give them privacy.

"So that's why you wouldn't let me see what was in there!" Juliet playfully slapped his good arm.

"Hey!" Shawn laughed in mock pain and hurt. "Gus! Go get the bottle! Buzz, can you and Lassie get the glasses? They're in the kitchen cupboard."

Gus nodded and led the officers out of the bedroom. Karen sat on the edge of the bed and admired the ring with Juliet. "Wait…so this is why you brought the Nintendo to the Lovers Retreat?! You were planning on proposing then?" Juliet realized.

"Well that's why I brought it, but I knew that we weren't ready yet."

"Wow, Shawn, this ring is amazing! It must have cost a fortune!" Vick concluded as she examined the ring on her detective's hand.

Henry responded, before Shawn could reply. "No. Like everything else in life, he took a shortcut and didn't do it himself. It's his grandmother's wedding ring; sort of a family heirloom."

"Dad!" Shawn protested. "It's still very special!" He had a hurt look on his face, as he felt that his new fiance would not like it as much now.

"Shawn," Juliet placed her hand on his arm, softly. "I think that's sweet! I love it! And I love you."

Shawn's happy glow came back and they again kissed. Gus, Buzz, and Lassiter came back into the room. Buzz gave wine glasses to the Chief, Henry and kept one for himself. Lassiter gave a glass to Juliet and stuck another is Shawn's good hand. Gus removed the wrapping of the bottle and started wiggling the cork. He turned to Shawn, "Do you wanna pop it?"

Shawn grinned. "You hold it." Gus held the bottle firmly as Shawn reached his capable hand to the cork. "Everybody duck!" He laughed as he popped the cork off of the champagne bottle. Gus poured the foamy drink into all of their glasses and set it on the bed stand.

"Wait!" Shawn stopped his friends from sipping. "Now I'm not too good with serious speeches…but this occasion requires a proper toast…so I'll take a crack at it. So, I'd like to propose a toast to a job well done; to another case solved and another bad guy behind bars; to all of the people who continually save my life in these adventures; to the Santa Barbara Police Department; to my wonderful friends and family: Dad, Gus, Buzz, Lassie, Chief; and finally, a toast to the love of my life, my coworker, friend, and now…fiance: Jules. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all responded. They rose their glasses into the center of the room and seven glasses of the close-knit family clinked together in a happy closure and a bright new beginning.

_The End!_


End file.
